


We Belong Together

by BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019



Series: River of Love flows Down [1]
Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: 7th Heaven - Freeform, Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance, minor drama due death [Eric]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019/pseuds/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019
Summary: Martin and Ruthie's path from friendship to Romance following the return of Bill Brewer from deployment. What could help both Ruthie and Maritn face their feeling follow the hug right before his father's return rather than running from them? Especially on Martin's part? What events could have Martin and Ruthie moving out to buffalo which is where Betsy has been, Kevin and Lucy move too and Bill is transferred to a few months prior to Ruthie and Martin leaving with Kevin and Lucy
Relationships: Betsy Brewer/Ben Kinkirk, Bill Brewer/Roxanne Richardson, Colonel John Camden/Ruth Camden, Lucy Camden-Kinkirk/Kevin Kinkirk, Martin Brewer/Ruthie Camden, Mary Camden/Carlos Rivera [past marriage], Mary Camden/Wilson West, Matt Camden/Sarah Glass, Simon Camden/Deena Stewart
Series: River of Love flows Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	We Belong Together

**Summary: these are the events of Post S9, but that occurs a full year later. This happens at the end of S10 rather than S9. NO Sandy, Aaron will be Ruthie and Martin's later on. S10 will have built rather than destroyed the close friendship Ruthie and Martin had. Martin and Ruthie end up in Scotland when Bill gets injured right after receiving the news, and he will be shipped stateside with a short period. During Ruthie's sophomore and Martin's senior year, they grow closer as Eric's death happens during that time. Please Read and Review if you like Martin and Ruthie from 7 th Heaven. Eric will not be in this story and will only come up in terms of his death, gaining mention as such a small point. This is a few months after Eric's death. **

Chapter 1

Ruthie was in as much shock as Martin. First, the news had come that Bill Brewer was coming home. His time service in Iraq had come to an end. The very next day came the news that Bill was injured and being shipped to a marine hospital in Scotland. Eric's death made the year difficult. Martin had been a big help to Annie throughout the school year and a fantastic friend and support system to Ruthie. Now Ruthie was able to return the favor by being there for Martin. They had always seen his father coming home as a positive. Both recognized they had feelings for the other.

"Martin, I talked to Matt and my mom both," said Ruthie after entering the garage apartment. "I'm coming with you to Scotland. If we are there longer than the summer, mom has a plan set with both Crawford and Kennedy that neither missed any school time. It all correspondence classes if that need arises."

"Ruth…" Said Martin at a loss for words, he stepped forward, hugging his best friend. The young woman who he loved more than anything. "You won't be able to be home for your birthday Ruthie that much I know. Your is In October the word I've got so far puts my Dad in the hospital that long."

"And your is in December early, Martin," said Ruthie. "Maybe neither of us will be here in Glen Oak for my 17th or your 19th birthday Martin. But you need support dealing with all of this. And I love you, Martin. Helping you deal with what happening with Bill recovery gives us time to sort out where we go next. We but things on the back burner for so long because of his deployment getting extended twice. Then my Dad died; it brought Matt and Sara home."

"What about the returning prior friend of your Lynn Hamilton, that got mentioned that she was coming to Kennedy?"

"No one is more important than you, Martin," said Ruthie. "If Lynn truly someone worth renewing my former friendship with, she'll understand why she doesn't see me at school until whatever point we return. I've talked to my mom about something else too. When we return, I'm going to stay with your Dad and you. The house is being turned over to Kevin and Lucy since the church owns it. My mom, the twins, are getting an apartment nearby. Sam and David will have to transfer schools with being able to graduate this year; I don't want to get pushed back by the transfer."

"OK, so then we go together once I receive word I can fly out," said Martin. "As long as Annie's agreed, I won't stop you." Ruthie leaned her head against Martin's chest.

What Martin and Ruthie couldn't know is two people would surface before they flew out in two weeks. Then first would be Lynn Hamilton, while the second would be a former friend Martin hadn't seen since he was 11 years old. It was also someone he hoped he wouldn't see again. Martin's childhood friend wasn't super supportive when his mother died. Betsy arrived from New York the next morning, Martin's Aunt would be flying out with them something that didn't bother either Martin or Ruthie at all. Bill, after all, was Betsy's family as well as Martin.

**Two weeks later**

Betsy, Martin, and Ruthie were flying out the next afternoon. Martin had finally received word that Bill was getting transferred to the Marine hospital located in Scotland. Martin and Ruthie, during the two weeks, both often crashed at night in the garage apartment or across the street with Betsy. Annie trusted the two teens as she knew they were still both figuring how to make the transition from best friends into a committed relationship. She also knew both Martin and Ruthie had more respect for themselves and each other than Simon did. Martin was helping Ruthie pack when Annie knocked on the door.

"Ruthie, I know you guys fly out with Betsy early, but there is someone downstairs who wants to see you," said Annie. "I suggested now might not be the best time."

"Give Martin and me five minutes ask them to wait at this point it's easier if I bring the luggage down when I come down," said Ruthie.

"I'm proud of both of you," said Annie. "You both are dealing with a lot this last year. You'll be graduating in June Ruthie after the completion of your third year of high school. You'll both be going to college in New York. And you Martin are taking a year at Crawford to figure out what the deal scholarship deal for yourself in New York will be."

"I know," said Martin. "Ruthie and I were talking before you come up. And I don't think there is much more either of us can handle, but this morning Aunt Betsy told me there is one more thing I might have too. She got word from the Marine corp. A woman claiming to be my mother, a woman claiming her family separated her from my father and me. I don't know what to believe because I walked out as the Grants arrived. Their someone, my family, knew from a former base from the time I was nine until I was 11. Their daughter isn't someone I wish to see again. She wasn't very supportive from the time my mom got sick until the time my Dad requested the transfer to California so that Aunt Betsy could be my guardian whenever he deployed."

"Betsy did the right thing when she moved to New York," said Annie. "Letting you stay here. As you pointed out during your father's latest deployment, even now that he will be coming home, you've dealt with more than your fair share of things. I'll let Hamilton's know you'll be down soon, Ruthie. I heard what you told Martin a couple of weeks ago and your right. If Lynn doesn't understand why your leaving tomorrow, then right now isn't the time for you to renew a friendship with her." Annie left to allow Ruthie to finish packing as Martin helped her. All his luggage was packed already and back at the house with his Aunt. Ruthie and Martin would take her luggage over later in the evening.

**Downstairs in the family room**

Annie rejoined the Hamilton's after letting Ruthie know that Morgan and Patricia were here with their youngest daughter Lynn. Lynn was Ruthie's age but still had two years of high school left. Ruthie had skipped a second year during here school tender because she was so smart. The second occurred happened after her freshman year at Kennedy moving Ruthie into AP courses the school decided wasn't enough. The put Ruthie in Junior level course, which is part of the reason she was graduating a full year earlier, along with with summer semesters both the summer before and summer after her freshman year. The first had been 4th grade, all the way back in elementary school years.

"Ruthie will be down in a couple of minutes," said Annie. "Ruthie flies out tomorrow. It a long story."

"You forget Annie that I'm I minister just like Eric was, and just like Lucy is," said Morgan. "As I matter of fact, the reason why we are back, in fact, is that I will be working with Lucy at the church."

"Lucy mentioned that," said Annie. "I'm just not sure it is my story to tell."

Right after that, Martin came down the stairs, and Martin responded to what Annie had just told Morgan, "It OK, they might just be returning to Glen Oak Annie," said Martin. "But anyone who knows you and who knew Eric also knows my father is an active Marine at least at this moment in time."

"I know Martin," said Annie. "It more how little we know about the current situation. His commanding officer has spoken more to you than even to your Aunt Betsy."

"Excuse me," said Patricia.

Before Annie could respond or Patricia could say more, Ruthie spoke up, "Reverend and Mrs. Hamilton, please meet Martin Brewer. Martin, these are long-time friends of my parents. Reverend and Mrs. Hamilton, along with their youngest daughter Lynn."

"Nice to meet the three of you. Mrs. Hamilton, regarding the question Annie didn't want to supply an answer two, my Dad been deployed to Iraq for the last three to four years as a marine. He got word that he as coming home. He might even be heading for an honorable discharge. He still awaits word on the retirement part. He got injured during the end of his activity duty in Iraq two and a half weeks ago. He finally being flown out of Iraq to Scotland and a hospital the US Marine Corps has a contract with to care for wounded Marines. Ruthie and I fly out with my Aunt Betsy in the morning to meet the medivac when it lands at Surehaven Glasgow Hospital from Iraq."

"Excuse me for asking, but you've mentioned an Aunt but not your mother," asked Morgan politely.

"She presumably died when I was 11 from cancers. But my Aunt got word from the Marine Corp of a woman claiming to be my mom who is alive," said Martin. "So it brings up suddenly a lot of questions that neither My Aunt Betsy my Dad's sister or I know what to believe. Mentioning the fact to my father at least right away doesn't seem to be an option with his situation. He was injured, serving his country. If the woman truly is my mother, where she been all these years."

END OF Chapter one with this minor cliffhanger. PLEASE Review. 

Chapter 2

Rest of Hamilton's visit

The Grant Family

Betsy Martin and Ruthie are leaving for Scotland.

{Future chapters will be Longer this is just the start to the story}

**Author's Note:**

> The rating comes due to consensual sex that comes later in the story. This is a Martin and Ruthie storyline. The OC characters are a family Martin and Bill know from a prior base. Bill served with the father before he moved to California. Watch to see how the return of the Grant family and the arrival of Lynn Hamilton Rev John Hamilton's daughter leave Ruthie and Martin facing there bond is much more than friendship. Eric, a minor character, is this storyline as he will get written out from the issue that surfaced late in the series of his congestive heart failure. To that point, his appearance will be minor and not even every chapter. The rest of the section, I hope to have up in the next couple of days let me know what you think if you read it. THIS story has not been forgotten about I've just not had much time to write so I will update as soon as I can


End file.
